


The Sweet Things in Annoying Baekhyun

by BaekkieYeollie19



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekkieYeollie19/pseuds/BaekkieYeollie19
Summary: If Baekhyun is the devil in Chanyeol's life, on the other hand his boyfriend is his angel. He can talk to him about everything: his problems, his feelings, even complain about his annoying roommate. He is so happy. But when they finally meet for the first time, they discover that nothing is what it seems like.





	The Sweet Things in Annoying Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, therefore you will probably find some mistakes in the text and at times the story may not sound very natural. I'm very sorry about that, but I'm still learning. If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll try to correct them as soon as possible.

"He's so annoying!" Chanyeol exclaimed in a frustrated tone as he walked at a steady pace toward the main building.  
"Chanyeol, you should just ignore him. You can't change his attitude," Kyungsoo said, trying to keep up with his friend's long legs.  
"Ignore him?" Chanyeol stopped with wide eyes. "How can I ignore him if he sleeps next to my bed every night?" He began to walk quickly again, while Kyungsoo, snorting, ran after him.  
Byun Baekhyun had been living in Park Chanyeol's room for two months, since they had both started their first year of college. Early on, Baekhyun had seemed like a nice guy, a potential new friend. This was for the first day. By the second night he had moved in, Annoying Baekhyun, as he preferred to call him, had already begun to get on his nerves. He had spent his evening giggling and emitting high pitched noises with his phone in his hands, and when Chanyeol had kindly asked him to stop, he had completely ignored him and continued undaunted with his noises. He was also the messiest person he had ever met and had no sense of privacy or other people's personal space. Every day, after a tiring morning of lectures, he came back to his room expecting to be able to have a well deserved nap on his beloved bed, but it was constantly covered in Annoying Baekhyun's clothes and belongings. Therefore he had to waste at least fifteen minutes of his coveted nap cleaning up his own bed and throwing insults at his roommate. Moreover, the two found themselves fighting over the smallest things, as it had happened right before.  
On their way from the dorm to the main building, Chanyeol told Kyungsoo of their quarrel that morning.  
Chanyeol had woken up after falling asleep late the night before because of Annoying Baekhyun's usual giggling. He had immediately flown into the shower before his roommate could have woken up and stolen his place, but after a few minutes under the water, the door had opened to show a boy with tousled hair and sleepy eyes staring at him.  
"Are you going to stay in there for long?" he had asked hoarsely.  
Chanyeol had almost thrown him the shampoo bottle while screaming at him to get out of the bathroom.  
But Baekhyun hadn't moved, he had even come closer to the shower and then turned off the water.  
After an argument almost ended up with the murder of his roommate, Chanyeol had gone to class as quickly as possible to get away from the little demon who lived with him.  
Now Kyungsoo was listening, as every day, at his friend's outburst. "You should have locked the door."  
"I shouldn't feel the need to lock the door, that's my damn room and I shouldn't be afraid of being evicted from it by an evil dwarf." Chanyeol's ears had turned red in anger.  
He continued with his insults until they arrived to class.

The only joy in Chanyeol's life was his boyfriend. When he talked to him, he completely forgot about the existence of Annoying Baekhyun and his head got emptied of all his worries. They had met the previous summer in a chatroom, and since then they had no longer been able to stay apart from each other. Every day, during lunch break, Chanyeol ate with one hand and held the phone with the other one while chatting with his boyfriend of his morning. During the evening, however, he covered himself with his blankets up to his nose to text him until late at night. He could talk to him about almost everything: his problems, his feelings, even complain about his annoying roommate. He was so happy.  
The only problem was that they had never met. Perhaps for their school schedules, perhaps in fear that the special bond that had formed between them could have been dissolved, they had never seen each other, not even in photos. For the first few months Chanyeol had been okay with it, but now he was beginning to feel the need to meet him, hug him, touch him. He knew he wouldn't have lasted long. So one morning he had found the courage and, during one of their lunch break phone calls, he had finally asked him out. On the other end of the phone, his boyfriend had accepted with enthusiasm and had agreed to meet at a café not far from campus.  
Chanyeol had spent the following days thinking about that moment, when they would have faced each other, when they could have kissed and held hands while sipping coffee.  
He couldn't wait.

Annoying Baekhyun opened the door, or rather crashed the door, then entered the room and threw himself on his bed with his rhino-like gracefulness. "Where are you going?" he asked staring at his roommate who, in front of a mirror, was styling his raven hair.  
"None of your business," he replied while starting to get annoyed just by his presence.  
Baekhyun sat up leaning against the headboard. "You're cleaning yourself up. Do you have a date?"  
"I said that's none of your business." He put the comb down on the dresser a little too hard and went to the wardrobe to take out a long beige coat. "I'll come back late tonight, so I'd better find you asleep. I don't want you to ruin my evening with your silly giggles."  
Baekhyun smiled mockingly. "Fear not, Yoda, I'll be back late too."  
"Don't even bother to come back, then." Chanyeol finished putting on his coat, grabbed his keys and wallet and left the room. "See you never," he greeted his roommate.

When Chanyeol arrived at the café, he sat at a table for two by the window. Since he was a bit early, he ordered a latte to pass the time.  
Half an hour later, there was still no sign of his boyfriend. Chanyeol's innocent mind began to make up scenarios where he was abandoned and remained alone in that café, drowning himself in his coffee. But shortly after, he received a message: "I'm late, sorry. Give me five minutes and I'll be there."  
Chanyeol smiled and visibly relaxed. He allowed himself to lean back and take a deep breath in relief. He hadn't been abandoned.  
He spent the following five minutes staring into space, imagining how their upcoming meeting would have been, "Will he find me attractive? Will he like my crooked walk? Will he tease me for my slightly protruding ears or will he adore them?"  
Immersed in his little worries, he almost didn't notice the boy who nervously entered the shop looking around for his boyfriend.  
But as soon as Chanyeol's look rose up, his happiness sank. There, at the cafe's door, was Byun Baekhyun.  
He got up quickly to face him, "What are doing here? You'll ruin my date!" Chanyeol was furious, he wouldn't have allowed that boy to get in the way even that day.  
"Leave me alone, I'm here to see my boyfriend. Sit down and stop yelling," Baekhyun replied  
annoyed.  
Chanyeol, red in anger, froze and stopped screaming. "Wha… What did you say?" he stammered.  
"I have a date with my boyfriend, we've never seen each other before and I don't want you and your forked tongue to spoil my mood. So get away from me." He started to move toward a vacant table, but was quickly blocked by the other guy. He turned to face him again to command him to let him go, but stopped when he saw the frightened look in his eyes.  
"It's not you," Chanyeol said in a trembling voice. "It can't be you, he's not like you."  
"What are you talking about? You're scaring me." He tried to free his arm, but his grip was hard as steel.  
"Give me your phone." He began to rummage in his jacket.  
"What are you doing? Give it back!" Baekhyun tried to recover his phone, but Chanyeol had already begun to look through his messages. His eyes grew darker as they scrolled the screen, until he slammed the phone down on one of the tables.  
"Why did you do this to me?" he shouted with tears in his eyes.  
The few costumers of the café turned to look at them. "How could you? You ruined one of the few happy parts of my life!" Chanyeol looked devastated and that scared Baekhyun even more.  
"Why are you saying such nonsense? I didn't do anything," he defended himself.  
Chanyeol took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I'm the guy you have a date with."  
Baekhyun opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The other boy took out his own phone and, in front of his face, scrolled through some messages. Their messages.  
For five months they had been in a relationship and hadn't even known.

The boys were sitting opposite each other, nibbling their straws and staring at the table. It wasn't exactly how Chanyeol had imagined the scene in his head.  
"So… It was you," Baekhyun murmured.  
Chanyeol nodded.  
"I can't believe it." His roommate leaned against the back of the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "All those evening texting, all those phone calls. How couldn't I realize it was you?" He looked frustrated. "You even had the same name. I thought it was just a coincidence. How could I have been so stupid?"  
Across the table, Chanyeol wondered the same thing. During all those months he hadn't noticed that the only boy who managed to make him smile that way was actually the person who most annoyed him in the world. Moreover, he had complained countless times about his roommate's behaviour. How hadn't Baekhyun noticed that he was speaking of him? Apparently they were both really stupid.  
"What are you going to do?" Baekhyun asked the other boy, looking up from the table to fix his eyes in his. "What will happen now?"  
Chanyeol didn't know. He thought about the countless times Baekhyun had bothered him until he had wanted to tear his own hair off. When he transformed their room into a pigsty, when he invaded his privacy and entered the bathroom without knocking, when he kept him awake at night with his giggles.  
Then he thought about their phone calls and their messages. He thought about his voice that seemed to be so soothing, those sweet words he dedicated him every day, how he managed to calm him down when he was angry because of things that he himself had done. He thought back about Baekhyun's noises and smiles when he hid behind the screen of his phone; he had so hated those giggles, but now, realising that he had caused them with his messages, he couldn't help but find them adorable.  
He looked up, observing the boy who was sitting in front of him, and for the first time he found him beautiful. Suddenly, all his faults were sunk by the small, sweet things that he realized to love about him.  
"Uh, what am I doing?" As guided by an instinct inside of him, he leaned across the table and grabbed Baekhyun's face in his hands to rest his lips on his.  
In his arms there was no longer Annoying Baekhyun, but only Baekhyun.  



End file.
